Asylum of the Cores
by QueenOfGeeks14
Summary: Chell's just been awoken and GLaDOS has a bargan for her: find a certain blue-eyed human in a hidden asylum in Aperture, and who knows, maybe she'll get some cake. The only thing is, who is this man, and what brought him to the depths of Aperture? What's more, what is this British guy hiding? Summary sucks! Second Portal fic! XD


**Hello y'all! **

**QueenOfGeeks here! Yay! Sooo I was bored today and I thought, hey maybe I should write another Portal fic! **

**So yay! Here it is! (Sorry i'm tired too tired to explain everything) It's roughly based off of the Doctor Who episode "Asylum of the Daleks" which BTW i've only seen once, so I don't know everything about it. Also, I'm sorry if this is a little confusing! It's late and I'm a little tired so yeah... **

**Anyways enjoy! :3 **

* * *

**Asylum of the Cores: **

Chell opened her eyes and everything was white, a sea of discoloration. She blinked again and the world began to come into view, slowly but surely a white face with a yellow light focused in her view. "Well, it's about time you woke up." The mechanical voice said.

Chell's eyes widened and she scrambled to her shaky feet, it was her! It was _her! _She looked frantically around in case an turrets were around, but it was just her and GLaDOS. From the ceiling an electronic arm came down with a small whiteboard and a dry erase marker. "There's no need to be frightened, well, _yet._ But why don't you just put your thoughts on that little board right there."

Confused, Chell wondered what to write down. _Hmm, let me think, why am I here? Why am I not in the Enrichment Center sleeping? And why haven't you killed me yet?! _Instead she simply wrote, "Umm…. What?"

GLaDOS shook her head, "Hmm, I guess all that laziness you've been squandering in has finally caught up with your brain. I'll just explain from the beginning if it's too hard for you to comprehend." Chell folded her arms, this was insane. The last time the Enrichment Center had woken her up, it must have been the day earlier, or something around that time and then here she was with her most hated enemy. What was going on?

If robots could sigh, GLaDOS did so, "There's a huge problem in the facility. Out in the dead-locked portion of the facility that's attempting to take over the rest of the working facility."

Chell held up her finger to pause the robot and wrote down her question, she held up her whiteboard, "What's the dead-locked part contain?" she asked without speaking a single word.

"The dead-locked portion contains the… how should I say, corrupted robots. The one's not sane enough for their own good. Crappy turrets, stupid cores and everything in-between. But there's a core, in the center of the 'asylum' of sorts, has broken through the field that separates us from them, in a matter of hours, all of those prisoners could potentially escape; of course, that could lead to an anarchy."

Chell paused again and wrote down her other question, "And what do you want me to do about it?"

"The only way to really stop this from happening is to destroy that part of the facility, though the only way is for the source of this conundrum to be destroyed. This subject has taken, a liking to you, shall we say. You'll go into the asylum, destroy this person and everything will be just fine."

"What if I refuse?" the mute wrote down.

GLaDOS let out a small chuckled, "Oh, let us not dwell in the 'what if's. You'll get your share of the deal, you help me, and I'll tell you about your past. Ever heard of your mommy and daddy?" Chell froze, "Well? What do you say, Chell?"

She pondered this, who was this mysterious person in the asylum that knew her, and why on earth was this so important that _Chell _be the one to fix this mess? Quickly Chell scribbled on her whiteboard, and flipped it over to GLaDOS, "I'm in."

* * *

The asylum was in the deepest part of Aperture and the elevator seemed to be going deeper and deeper into darkness. Chell stood in the glass elevator that continued to descend into the black oblivion. She finally got a chance to look at her clothes since she had last woken up in the Enrichment Center which must have been a while because her ponytail had many loose strands disarrayed on her face and her jumpsuit was bothering her so she tied it around her waist. Her long fall boots were still sturdily on her feet and GLaDOS had been generous enough to give her a portal gun, which defiantly made her feel more prepared for whatever lay down in this hidden asylum.

Suddenly a screen filled with static appeared making Chell jump, on the screen a face other than GLaDOS appeared, "Hello? Hello? Am I getting through?" Chell was confused about who this person was, fact it'd been the first person she had seen in a long time. He had bright blue eyes that matched his tie and his white lab coat with the Aperture logo matched his crisp button up shirt. He had jet black glasses and sandy blonde hair, dare she say, he wasn't half bad looking. "Oh! Hello! It appears to be working, and well hi! It's nice to finally see the famed Chell in person. Well, not in person, I mean you're still in the elevator, but close enough! I'm Wheatley and I was um, wondering if you could help me out of a little pickle I'm in."

Another screen next to the one Wheatley was communicating in popped up and it was GLaDOS, "Oh, look it's the moron I was telling you about."

He gritted his teeth, "I am not a moron. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to finish my plea." In the room he was standing in he flipped a switch and GLaDOS' screen disappeared. "Sorry about that, she's a little pain in the circuits, but anyways. Like I said, my name is Wheatley and I am trapped here in this crazy asylum. And I assure you, I am not crazy. Nor am I insane, or annoying, or dating anyone. I had crashed into this asylum via computer virus and here I am! Ah, the works of technology eh?" Chell remained silent still confused on how a human would be able to come from a computer, but the elevator jerked to a stop and opened up to a dark corridor.

"Ah, there we are. Nothing like a dark scary corridor to open up an adventure." Wheatley's voice continued on through what Chell expected to be speakers. The hallway was nothing quite special, just a scary hallway. At the end was a door one end cracking open and sparks shot out, Chell tried to get as close as she could to see inside, nothing but darkness. _One way to find out._ She thought as she aimed a portal inside, she shot another one under her and jumped in.

When she landed on the other side, everything was dark. "Oh, oh, sorry! I better give you some light." Wheatley said, there was a snap and a light flickered on. Chell jumped at the sight of what the room was.

Cores and turrets of every size shape opened their eyes and began to clamor. All of them were chained to the floor and the chains rattled in their movement. "Help meeeeee!" "I'm different, I'm DIFFERENT!" "Oh, found you, why can't you find me?!" they all screamed. Chell looked for a way out, anything to get away from these crazed bots.

"Ah! Over there! There's a door! Try that Chell!" Wheatley said. Chell turned to see a door and instantly ran to it, the door opened and closed behind her. She let out a quick sigh and let her muscles relax. "Phew, that was close." Wheatley said a small TV screen coming from the ceiling, Wheatley's relieved face appearing after the static. "Those are actual crazy turrets and cores, unlike me. Because I am not a robot, nor a moron, nor do I have a girlfriend!" Chell gave him a puzzled look and he cleared his throat, "Anyways, there's a bit of a maze till you get to the center of the asylum. I'll just lead you through it." Forward the only thing there was darkness the only light coming from Wheatley's television screen. The screen moved forward and Chell followed trying not to get lost in the dark.

""I'm sure you're wondering how I got here, it's actually a quite humorous tale." Wheatley mused. "You see, I was on my way to visit my mother in London and I stopped by this market to buy some chips. And then when I was walking to my mother's house I was asked to participate in an experiment for science, the man said. And well, the next thing you know I'm surrounded by idiot robots babbling about space and useless facts. Though in the much free time I have here, I do enjoy reading Ogden Nash's poetry and I did make a soufflé I was planning on sending to my mother, but unfortunately down here I don't seem to have a mail box, or a mail man, or anything like that." _Soufflé? Where did he get the ingredients? Or the poetry anyways?_

Without noticing, within Wheatley's monologue he'd seemed to run which made it really hard for Chell to keep up. By the time they got to the end of the dank maze, Chell was completely out of breath. But Wheatley seemed to not notice the door and continued ranting. "But you, your story is far more interesting than mine! I mean, you put the bloody white face back in her place and you live on the edge with that portal gun and your uh, nice choice in outfit." Chell folded her arms and rolled her eyes; she looked up at the screen and eyed the door to get Wheatley's attention. "Oh, door, right coming right up." The door opened and Chell made her way in the darkened room. Chell just then noticed that on the top of the door it read, "Intensive Care Unit".

The light blazed on and all around cores hung from the ceilings like ornaments hung on chains, their optics were all closed and there was an eerie silence that filled the space. Chell bit her tongue and made her way through. Suddenly through the silence a loud yell of "SPAAAAAAAAAAAAACEEEEE!" blasted through. Chell turned and saw a core with a yellow optic flailing around on its chains, screaming space ballistic ally over and over again. What possessed the core to become this mad? That's when Chell thought of something GLaDOS had said, _"The only way to really stop this from happening is to destroy that part of the facility, though the only way is for the source of this conundrum to be destroyed" _Destroyed how? She thought of GLaDOS' favorite ways of killing and wondered what her preference this time would be. Wait a minute, would she destroy the facility while she was in there? Of course, kill two birds with one stone. What else would GLaDOS be doing, baking cake?

The other cores began stirring and spouting more nonsense and noise, Wheatley sighed, "Ugg, see what these idiots blab about all day? I really need some intelligence! Like you! You're smart, and well I mean you solve all of GLaDOS' puzzles so that's pretty smart. Look I know that saving me seems like a ridiculous task with nothing in it for you, but I assure you, If I get out of here I promise, I'll help you any way I can. I swear, I have a huge debt and the only way it can be paid is some form of service to you. Just what might you need help from me?" Chell was silent but gave a shrug to Wheatley. He grinned, "Save me Mute Girl and show me the stars. Now I know the door is around here somewhere and I'll make sure you'll be able to get through, I'll break the shield."

Chell heard a door opened and saw a door open on the other side of the room white light flooding from inside. It hit some of the cores and they started screaming. Chell quickly shot a portal in the room and one under her feet again quickly getting her in the room. The door closed and everything was silent.

The room was pure white and bright which made Chell have to squint to see anything. "Oh, brilliant! You found me! That's a relief! Now we can get out of here!" Chell turned and was completely shocked, her mouth hung wide open. "What, what is it?" Wheatley asked. On the ground there was a piece of charcoal from heaven knows where and Chell picked it up. "Oh, ok, go write that down, the room is your canvas."

Trying to be as clear as she could, she wrote in big black letters that made Wheatley's heart sink. "YOU ARE A CORE".

Wheatley froze. "No, NO!" he screamed falling down on his knees clutching his head. "I-I'm human! I'm human!" He clenched his eyes shut and then opened them again looking above Chell from a management rail. "I'm… human…" no matter how much he wanted to deny it, he was a core. An insane core. "Oh, bloody hell! This can't be possible! No!" he cried.

The panels on the wall opened up and GLaDOS came out, her slow clap application kicking in. "Well done, took you long enough you moron."

"I am not a MORON!" Wheatley growled.

"Anyways, thanks for breaking the shield Chell, you were quite the gullible subject, just like always. Oh, I guess I should keep my promise, you're adopted, what do I know about mommy and daddy? Nothing, nor do I care. But here, have some cake." A mechanical hand came out and pulled out a plate of black forest cake, the candles still glowing. "Now without further ado, I'd like to proceed to blow this asylum up." GLaDOS began to retreat in the panels but Chell quickly shot a portal in the other side.

A clock came down and began counting down from ten, Chell looked up at Wheatley holding her hands up, waiting for him to jump in. "N-no! I can't! I'm human! I-I…" the countdown continued, 6…5… 4…

"JUMP!" Chell cried. Which surprised Wheatley enough to fall off his rail. Chell was a bit dazed too, but she had to act quick before she flew sky high. She grabbed Wheatley, the cake and shot a portal down on the ground.

They jumped just as the clock beeped 0.

There was an explosion and Chell landed on the floor, coughing from the smoke coming from the portal. At least they were alive. She turned to Wheatley who was most defiantly a core, she supposed the shock from the whole human thing. But he looked up at her and said, "Cake?"

* * *

**Yeah, I know, Wheatley's completly fine after this whole thing, but whatevs, I think it's pretty good :3 **

**Anyways, please favorite, REVIEW! and read my first Portal fic "Slipping Away", or any of my other stories! **

**Thanks again for reading this people! Even if it kinda sucked, but thank you so much for reading it! **

**See you in the next fanfic! **

**Da Queen is OUT! **

**XD**


End file.
